


An Unlikely Alliance Pt. 1

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: Wynonna Earp Crossovers [1]
Category: Parasite Eve, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Relationships: Jacob Earp/Cassidy Adams, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Wynonna Earp Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072289
Kudos: 1





	An Unlikely Alliance Pt. 1

A sunny day in Purgatory turns into a dark hour when Wynonna encounters Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures, NMCs for short, something she's never seen before, however as she's processing what she's witnessed, Aya Brea soon arrives on the seen and handles the creatures with ease. They team up and retreat for the time being.


End file.
